blind faith
by fallenxone
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by Sasuke and his friends and he lost his sight. Saved by another village, what will happen to him? Read to find out. ItaNaru. rewritten
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Normal speech: "blah…blah"

Thoughts/tralala/

Demon speaking (namely Kyuubi): **"stupid ningen"**

Demon thinking:**/I hate…/**

Warning: this will contain boy x boy love.

A/N: I just started writing fan fictions recently so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me. Please continue reading as well…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He bit down hard on his lips, spilling blood and preventing himself from shouting out. They have finally shown their true side and he was not going to show them his weakness.

* * *

Outside of the torture chambers, Sasuke sighed, "Still not going to shout, huh. Kiba, bring up the voltage and we shall see how long he will last." A shout of yes came from somewhere beside him.

* * *

He felt the electricity coursing through his body go up and bit down even harder. Those traitors he once called friends are the very ones torturing him. Especially Sasuke, whom he had thought to be a brother, was the one who started the entire 'lets- torture- Naruto- for- fun' game.

He glared at the one-side mirror with all the killing intent he could muster, which was a lot, and hoped whoever who was on the other side of the mirror would feel scared and if he was lucky, maybe that certain someone was Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke flinched under the intense glare of Naruto. /Seems like the dope is still strong. I'm surprised he is not breaking under the torture… not bad/ "Kiba, bring up the voltage to the highest level." Sasuke commanded.

Kiba's eyes widen in shock as he protested, "But Hokage-sama, the highest level is..."

Sasuke cut him off and glared at him stating "Are you questioning me?" Kiba apologized and started to switch on the highest level, turning off the other levels while doing that. He mentally apologized to Naruto for what he is and would be dong.

* * *

He blinked, the torture seemed to have stopped, are they finally tired of that game?

Then, the pain that came rushing at him all of a sudden was too much to bear and he screamed, his scream filled with pain and agony, praying to any god or devil with distress to get him out of the place.

A smoothing voice came out of nowhere telling him, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get you out of this place." He pried open my eyes wanting to see the eyes of his savior but everything was dark. He mouthed a quick thank you before promptly passing out.

* * *

Sasuke eyes widen in shock and rage as Naruto disappeared all of a sudden. Did he escape or did someone save him? He growled and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Looking down at the frail and vulnerable blond in his hands, the man sighed. 'Foolish Konoha ninjas, you just lost a great asset, even though you will never admit it.' He thought. Picking up his pace, he headed towards his village.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. Sitting a meadow with its usually clear blue sky in a horrible storm, Naruto immediately guessed where he was. He changed his mindscape from that horrible dank sewer to a vast meadow and ever since the deal he had with Kyuubi, Kyuubi had been out of his cage and able to use Naruto's senses.

Kyuubi was not an evil demon that everyone thought. The only reason why he attacked Konoha was because they killed his mate and kits (old story, I know, but who cares as long as I can use it). He was like the father Naruto never had and Naruto was like the kit that he lost.

"**Kit, I'm so sorry." **Kyuubi apologized **"I was careless and you got caught, if anything happen to you I would…"** Naruto stopped Kyuubi who was mumbling unintelligibly by then and told Kyuubi it was his fault too and there is no need to apologize.

Kyuubi smiled and said **"Thank you, kit. You better go back now. I think you got saved by someone."** Before Naruto could say anything, Kyuubi booted him out of his mind and into the world of reality.

* * *

'Why is everything so dark?' Naruto thought. Then he realized that he did not open his eyes. Before he did open them, he heard muffled whispers but thanks to Kyuubi's superior hearing, he managed to catch very single world.

"Do you think he will be alright? He has been unconscious for quite some time…" one of the voices asked.

Another replied his question, "Don't worry; he is the Kyuubi's vessel. I'm sure he will be fine." 'Were they taking about me? Who are they? Where am I?' Naruto thought frantically.

He tried getting up but his body protested and he groaned from the pain. The first voice that he heard earlier spoke by his side, "Calm down, you are injured and need to rest." He opened his eyes but everything was still dark.

"What happened to my eyes? Where am I? Who are you people?" He demanded, panic- stricken.

The smoothing voice which he recalled hearing before came from somewhere in front of him and he relaxed, while that voice said, "Naruto-kun, we are here to help you, we saved you from Konoha, don't worry. You are at our village right now and you are absolutely save here. About your eyes…" the voice hesitated for a while before stating, "You are blind because of the torture."

After hearing that piece of news, tears flowed freely from Naruto's blind eyes as he cried for the first time in six years not stopping even when the voice of his savior and Kyuubi was comforting him.

* * *

After Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion, Subaru uttered, "Are you sure you can't heal him, Mayu? He was literally crying his heart out." Mayu shook her head, disapointed with herself.

Ran sighed, "When he wakes up, tell him more about his situation. Seiran, Mayu, look after him and alert me when he wakes up." She glanced at Naruto once again before leaving the room, cursing Konoha under her breath.

* * *

TBC

**Notes: The person who saved Naruto will be revealed soon. for the original story, i can't go on any further so i changed it slightly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Normal speech: "blah…blah"

Thoughts/tralala/

Demon speaking (namely Kyuubi): **"stupid ningen"**

Demon thinking:**/I hate…/**

Warning: this will contain boy x boy love.

A/N: I just started writing fan fictions recently so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me. Please continue reading as well…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Seiran looked at Naruto and sighed again. The Jinchuuriki (1) was in a coma like state for five days already. Even though one might not have guessed it by just looking at him, Seiran was actually very worried. The rest of the group were trying hard to find a way to wake Naruto up.

"I got it!" Mei exclaimed out of the blue. Everyone shifted their gaze from their research materials and looked at her, arguing her to continue what she was going to say. Mei grabbed the book she was reading and showed it around, proudly saying "Since Naruto-kun is in a coma due to trauma, this jutsu allows someone to go into the victims conscious and help them out there!"

"Who should go, nobody here is close enough to help him." Jun mumbled to himself but everyone heard him clearly.

Ran looked thoughtful for a while before commanding, "Seiran, you go. Everyone noticed how Naruto calmed down when he heard your voice. You're the best choice." Seiran nodded without hesitation and looked at the instruction immediately. He quickly flashed through the hand seals then to everyone around him, he collapsed by Naruto's side.

* * *

Seiran landed in a vast meadow with shriveling plants and a horrible storm raging on, not seeming to stop. /Is this Naruto-kun's mind/ Seiran questioned himself. **"Ningen, what are you doing here?"** a deep voice that seemed to have originated all around him asked.

Turning around, Seiran saw Kyuubi and bowed slightly, "I'm here to help Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama."

Kyuubi looked amused but also weary, he hissed, **"Not even I, the great Kyuubi no Youko can help him and I have been by his side for six years (2). What can you, a person he never met can do?"**

Shaking his head slightly at Kyuubi's words, he replied, "I may have only known him for a while, Kyuubi-sama, but I was the one who saved him. I'm sure you know that as well."

Kyuubi looked lost for a while before nodding his head letting Seiran walk past him to Naruto. Seiran bowed again and walked towards Naruto, thinking of what to say.

Placing his hand slightly on Naruto's shoulder, he shook slightly and called out Naruto's name for a few times. No respond. He shook his head and started talking to him, hoping that Naruto was listening.

"Naruto-kun, as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, you have to be strong. You are not the only Jinchuuriki in this world. I am the Jinchuuriki for the Hachibi... though i can't empathise with you since Soragakure, the village you are currently in, do not loathe Jinchuurikis like the other villages. Everyone out there... they are all very worried about you."

"What should I do?" Naruto asked; sorrow laced deeply in his words. "All of my precious people betrayed me. I have nobody to live for now!"

Seiran was taken aback by his question before answering, "You can live for yourself and for Kyuubi-sama..."Naruto gazed at him with a grateful expression and nodded. The 'world' around Seiran turned into a confusing swirl of colour.

* * *

Seiran woke up from his 'unconscious' state to the worried gaze of the group. He nodded and told them that Naruto was fine and that he would be waking up soon.

Naruto heard his savior's voice (he doesn't know that person is Seiran) and tried to call him but all he could manage was a strangled sound which ended up as a cough.

All eyes were turned to Naruto when they heard him. They crowded around him asking about he was feeling. "Who are you people?" Naruto asked, wincing as he placed his hand to support his head.

Subaru looked confused before turning to Seiran and growled "You didn't tell him..." everyone excluding Naruto backed away as an Subaru means a painful death for them (3).

"I did! I told him he is in Soragakure!" The Hachibi Jinchuuriki retorted.

Ran cleared her throat, "I am the Sorakage, Ran." The rest of the group started introducing themselves, "Head of research, Mei." "Head Healer, Mayu." "The Sorakage's bodyguard, Jun. "Head of ANBU, Subaru." "Head of Hunter-nins and Soragakure's Jinchuuriki, Seiran."

* * *

Naruto has been in Soragakure for a couple of weeks already and accepted Ran's offer and to join the ranks of the Soragakure ranks. The members has been teaching him how to utilize his other senses and training him, making him far stronger than before. Naruto found a family he could not in Konoha.

* * *

Back in Konoha….

Sasuke banged his table in a fit of anger and threw the ANBU out of the office. They could not find Naruto and his mysterious savior anywhere. Not even the best hunter-nin can find them. Growling under his breath, he marked Naruto as a missing-nin, an S-class missing-nin.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, the Konohamaru corps, Tsunade and anyone on Naruto's side besides those that were useful was in jail (4). He overthrew Tsunade and the villagers actually celebrated over that. The fools on the council approved him being the Hokage as he took out the 'demon brat'. They did not even object when he locked up the some of the Shinobis and Kunoichis that were loyal to Tsunade and threaten the rest to work for him or their precious people will die (5).

Out of the Konoha 12, only Sakura joined him willingly, the rest had to be threatened or locked up. A spy he planted in Orochimaru's forces told him that Sound would attack in a few years time, he had to get the ninjas available ready. Even if he disliked the village, there would be no reason to be the Hokage for a village who cannot defend herself.

* * *

Three years later…

"**Kit, time to wake up!" **Kyuubi shouted outside of Naruto's room. Yes, they managed to find a way for the Kyuubi to be extracted without harming Naruto and they have been separate for about two years already. Naruto managed to continue his ninja life as he found an interesting way to 'see'. He could see a person's 'color' (not aura). Each individual has a color of their own and since nobody can hide that, he could easily find out where his enemy is. He could also walk around unaided as he spread a thin layer of chakra to 'see' around him. Even without Kyuubi, he still has a vast amount of chakra.

A groan was heard from inside the room and a childish whining about sleeping for a while more or such was heard. Kyuubi shook his head and sighed, **"Subaru seem to be in a bad mood today, he is waiting for you..." **there was not a need to say anything else as Naruto rushed out of the room and headed to the dining area with a laughing Kyuubi strolling behind them.

"What took you so long?" Subaru growled, looking incredibly angry, not that Naruto can see it. Naruto gave Subaru the cutest puppy eye look, tears brimming his eyes and lower lip jutting out forming a cute pout, the super ultimate puppy dog look no jutsu, as Naruto call it. The head of Soragakure's ANBU, who could never resist that look of Naruto- in fact; nobody could, smiled slightly before ruffling Naruto's long golden locks

Naruto changed a great deal over the three years. Long golden hair as smooth as silk that would put any girls' hair in shame flowed down his back; with a pointed chin and fair complexion, he look extremely feminine, in fact; most people would think he is a girl until he tells them he is a guy.

His choice in weapons changed too. He no longer uses the kunai and shurikens; instead, he started using senbons, as he remembered and can sufficiently attack the enemy's vital points, rendering his opponents useless or killing them. He also started using a scythe that can channel his chakra, using the wind or blade to kill his enemy, named Zetsumei Kaze or Death Wind. His nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu and gen-jutsu improved vastly too. The third most powerful in the Soragakure, after Kyuubi and Hachibi (obviously Kyuubi is more powerful than Hachibi and Seiran is separated from Hachibi as well).

So far, life has been good in Soragakure. He found a family, friends and a reason for existence. It is amazing how can life be so fantastic one moment and the other, devastating. Soon, Naruto would have to face one of his greatest fear again...

* * *

TBC

1: Jinchuuriki means human sacrifice.

2: Six years as in ever since Naruto found out about the Kyuubi when he was 12

3: Subaru is really scary when angry so nobody dares to induce his wrath.

4: They have something that stops them from using their chakra and has ANBU guards watching over them.

5: As explained, only Sasuke and Sakura betrayed Naruto. The rest were forced to but Naruto does not know so he thought everyone of his friends betrayed. He thought Tsunade was dead. Suna thought Naruto died in a mission.


End file.
